


Yuri's Secret

by SmolKittyYura



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kinktober 2019, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKittyYura/pseuds/SmolKittyYura
Summary: A collection of works for Kinktober 2019. I will up load them as I can and may not do all days, but I'll do as many as I can.Otherwise, enjoy. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.





	Yuri's Secret

It was a day like any other. Yuri Plisetsky had, had a long day at practice. The blond kept missing his jumps and Yakov kept yelling. He knew exactly what had him distracted. He missed Otabek... His body missed Otabek. The pair had been together for three years and the long distance never got any easier. However, the Kazakh skater was coming to stay for a week and Yuri couldn't wait.

After practice Yuri went straight home. Otabek was due to arrive tonight and he'd be ready for him. The blonde dumped his skates by the front door of his apartment, so he could grab them in a hurry the next day. He made his way to his bedroom and opened his closet. To the naked eye it was just your standard closet, but underneath was a hidden compartment where Yuri kept his other clothes. The Russian skater went into the hidden compartment and pulled out a pair of black lace stockings, black lace thong panties and a sheer, black night dress, that really didn’t leave much up to the imagination.

Otabek Altin arrived at Yuri’s apartment building and climbed the stairs. When he arrived at the door, he took out his keys. Yuri had given Otabek a spare key to his apartment last year. It only seemed right to them and of course Yuri had one for Otabek’s place back in Kazakhstan. The Kazakh skater walked into the apartment and called, “Yura! I’m here. Are you here?” There was no answer. So Otabek walked down the hall to his boyfriend's bedroom and when he entered, the sight he saw made him drool.

Yuri was laying on his side, wearing the lingerie he had picked out earlier. The blonde knew what the sight of him in lingerie did to his boyfriend. And he could already see the desired effect it was having on him. “Welcome home Otabek baby~ I’ve been waiting.” He purred.

Otabek stared at Yuri for a moment, before he finally approached him on the bed. “Fuck, Yura. This is quite the welcome present.” The older male said, groaning from the stiffness in his pants. Only Yuri had the ability to get him so aroused so fast.

Yuri leaned up to his boyfriend's ear and whispered, “Would you like to fuck and play with your present?”

Otabek carefully pinned his lovely boyfriend down on the bed. “Do you even have to ask when you’re wearing that?” He growled under his breath as he pulled off his shirt. The Kazakh stood up off the bed, only so he could step out of his pants and boxers. His cock was already rock hard. How could it not be? Otabek got back on top of Yuri, his body completely covered the other as he rubbed his tip against the blondes hole through his panties. He didn’t go in yet though. Otabek placed two fingers in his boyfriend's mouth. “Suck.” He ordered, knowing how much Yuri liked it when he took charge like that.  
The blonde obeyed and softly sucked his boyfriend's fingers, coating them in his saliva.  
When the Kazakh was satisfied with his lover’s wet job, he removed his fingers from his mouth. Otabek then brought his spit soaked fingers down to Yuri’s hole and using his thumb to pull back the light, black fabric of his panties, and he pushed two fingers deep inside.  
The sensation of the older male’s fingers inside the blonde, earned him a gasped and loud moan. It had been a while since the lovers last had sex and it was long overdue for both of them.  
Otabek scissored his fingers inside the smaller male and in return his ears were met once again with the beautiful sound of the Russian skater's voice.  
“F-fuck Beka~! Please… I want…” Yuri shook his blonde head. “No. I need you inside now. Please, fuck me Beka.” He begged his boyfriend.  
“How can I say no to that?” Otabek growled slightly under his breath.

Yuri always knew exactly what to say.

Otabek removed his fingers from his boyfriend's beautifully stretched hole, along with his panties. The Kazakh tossed the small piece of black fabric to the floor and grabbed Yuri by his hips, positioning himself. He dipped his tip inside and then pulled back.  
“Otabeeek..” Yuri whined. He didn’t like when Otabek teased him like that. So to spur his love on, the blonde bit the end of his index finger.  
This caused the older male to growl slightly again, before he slid his cock all the way inside the blonde. Otabek was big. Really big and Yuri loved how his boyfriend's length felt inside him.  
The Russian skater moaned out when he felt his boyfriend enter him full and his moans only grew louder when his boyfriend started thrusting in and out of him.  
Otabek thrusted at a quick and steady pace. However, it didn’t take long until the blonde's moans encouraged him to harder and faster. The Kazakh skater let out his own deep moans as he aimed his large cock to slam into his beautiful boyfriend's prostate.  
“Ah-ha-ahhh-mmm B-Beka! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” Yuri moaned out and arched his back as he spilled over, covering his black night dress.  
At the same time, Otabek came deep inside Yuri with one final thrust.

The pair panted heavily and the older male pulled out and admired how his seed spilled out of his lover’s beautiful hole. “I filled you up real good, Yura baby.” Otabek said as he laid down next to Yuri and pulled him into his arms as he covered them with the blanket.  
“You did good, Beka.” Yuri purred. “I love you.” He said as he snuggled up in his his boyfriend's strong arms.  
“I love you too, Kitten. Now sleep.” Otabek replied and the pair closed their eyes, falling into a deep and content sleep.


End file.
